The Light of the Moon Shines On Side B
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Two-Parter, Part 1 Posted By Major Mike Powell III: Futa!Usagi, 4 absolutely gorgeous Inner Senshi as absolute and willing concubines. 2 of them star with their beloved Usagi in this, this Side B: Rei and Makoto.


**The Light of the Moon Shines On Side B**

 **Here it is folks, the long awaited second half of this debaucherously delicious bit of writing, long overdue but not for lack of effort and intent. ANYHOW!  
None of the characters in this story or the previous work (done by my good friend and fellow writer Major Mike Powell III) are owned by either of us, nor do we make profit off of this story or its contents in any way.**

 _ **X~ SM ~X**_

Rei felt her loins all but ignite. This wasn't due to her pyrokinesis, but rather by her sheer arousal. Here she was, waiting for the blonde she loved so to arrive. She had it all planned out, some slow gentle music on the small stereo she had on her bedside, her room and bed covered in rose petals, and herself wrapped delicately in red lace, the bows strategically placed over her nipples and crotch.

Rei may have been a priestess, but she was still very much a woman with wants and needs, which only rocketed to the forefront of her mind as that blue eyed beauty she had been waiting for entered her room, her expression rapidly shifting from surprise to embarrassment to slightly suppressed lust.

"Rei, you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me" Usagi said with a sparkle in her eyes as she slowly disrobed, practically performing a striptease for the horny miko.

"It's not trouble if it's for someone you love."

Usagi smiled as she pulled off her top and bra in one quick move, leaving her completely topless, her skirt rapidly tenting from her 'little bunny', as the girls had affectionately begun to call Usagi's new girldick.

Instead of letting her skirt flutter to the floor, Usagi elected to just pull her panties down, leaving her in nothing but her knee-length skirt and knee-socks from school, the tent in her skirt much more obvious now that her girldick wasn't being confined by the cotton prison of her panties.

Usagi straddled the scantily-clad hips of the fire maiden, enjoying how the silky-smooth skin of her thighs and legs rubbed against her own.

"Rei, may I unwrap my present?" the soon to be queen asked in that husky tone she saved for moments like this, Rei's eyes hazing over as she nodded, letting herself open to Usagi's whims.

Usagi delicately pulled the lace off of Rei, embracing the dark haired priestess and kissing her passionately, using the moment after they began kissing to suddenly plunge her little bunny into Rei's bare pussy.

Rei moaned into the kiss as she was utterly impaled on the pike that was her lover's penis, enjoying how her inner walls clenched perfectly around the veiny shaft with each thrust in and out, their breasts pressing together as they humped in a clumsy but satisfying rhythm.

Rei wanted to hang in there, especially since she was getting the release she so desperately needed, but her body was betraying her, her pleasure center overloaded like a power grid during a lightning storm.

Rei shuddered and quaked in sudden orgasm under Usagi, the blonde groaning through her teeth as she held on, wanting to prolong their lovemaking as much as possible.

Usagi, in mid euphoric throes, pulled out of Rei, pulled the priestess' legs up until they were splayed wide and pressed practically to her shoulders, Rei holding them open with her hands on her knees. Now practically bent in half, Rei had even less control as she held her legs open as Usagi plunged back into her waiting pussy, feeling utterly ravaged by Usagi's girlcock.

Rei's face was contorted in pleasure as her body was rocked by the blonde's thrusts, Usagi's skirt flapping every which way as she slammed her hips over and over into Rei's receptive snatch.

Rei was pressed into the pillows that propped her up, each thrust engulfing her in their softness, her freely bouncing breasts undulating so that her nipples could have drawn perfect ovals as they jiggled in time to Usagi's unrelenting thrusts.

Usagi's skirt had come undone in the repeated thrusting of her hips, leaving the once and future Queen of the Moon as bare as her domain.

She stopped her thrusting, leaving her buried to the hilt inside of her Martian lover, leaning down and kissing the dark haired beauty's lips with a fiery passion that rivaled Rei's own flames, Rei instinctively letting go of her legs to wrap her arms around her Queen's neck, and locking her legs around Usagi's hips.

"Mhhhh, Usa-koi" the maiden of Mars gasped out as they broke the kiss, Usagi smiling at the extreme term of endearment from the most restrained of her court. "I love you, my dear priestess" the blonde monarch whispered in her ear, before nibbling gently on the lobe, causing Rei to gasp out, which was only amplified by the slow but steady thrusting of Usagi's hips.

The power behind the thrusts slowly ramped up, as did their speed, before long the room was once again filled with the sounds of hips slapping together, mixed perfectly with a symphony of moans, grunts, sighs, and gasps.

Rei held on as best she could, but she was wholly unable to withstand the barrage of Usagi's love forever, and as she came from the sheer pleasure filled high, she let out a high pitched moan that became like an opera singers aria, her limbs rapidly losing strength as all motor control was robbed from her by pleasure induced spasms, her arms and legs limply falling to the bed.

Usagi felt the silken vice that was Rei's pussy rhythmically squeeze around her, sending the moon monarch over the edge herself, flooding the warm, waiting depths of her beloved's womb with plenty of hot seed. Had Rei not already used up the last of her breath, she would have cooed and sighed at the feeling of her queen's hot, liquid love flooding her most sacred treasure.

After collapsing atop the black haired priestess, Usagi took a moment or two to catch her breath, before exclaiming between gasps, "I... love... you" she said before kissing the lips of her bashful beauty.

Rei was unable to respond with words, so she drew the kanji for "I love you" across Usagi's back, her arms only just barely following her thoughts.

The two rapidly drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other, and they couldn't have been happier.

 **X~ Side B ~X  
**

Usagi smiled when she heard the sound of water running upstairs, knowing that Makoto was likely preparing something special if it meant the traditional bathhouse style tub she had in her home was being filled.

Usagi's nose was suddenly filled with a pleasing scent, cinnamon and apples, Makoto's favorite bath-salts.

Usagi tiptoed towards the bathroom, and was surprised to find Makoto standing there wearing a rather daring one-piece swimsuit that had a large diamond shaped cutout over her chest, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. "Hello Usagi-sama~" the tall brunette said with a mirthful tone that fluttered from her lips like a butterfly on a gentle breeze as she turned off the running water.

Usagi smiled as she slipped out of her school uniform, revealing her matching set of pretty pink underwear, a small lump in the front of the panties letting Makoto know that her choice in attire was having an effect already. "Mako-chan, did you buy that suit just for me?" Usagi asked as she took off her bra slowly, letting Makoto see how her breasts jiggled upon release from their confinement.

Makoto licked her lips as she watched the all too blatant striptease, Usagi smiling as she knew she had the amazon wrapped firmly around her finger, "Mako-chan, why don't you bend over the tub for me?" the blonde asked as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down JUST enough to reveal the very base of her endowment.

Makoto, utterly unwilling to argue, did just that, showing Usagi the scenic view of her upturned bottom, the tight fabric outlining perfectly every inch of her backside while concealing just enough to let Usagi's mind wander.

Usagi smiled and caught sight of a small bottle, lifting it up and reading the label, "aw, Mako-chan, did you leave this for me?" she asked as she finally shimmied out of her silk panties, letting them rapidly sink to the floor.

Makoto nodded, "I picked it up just for you, Mistress, just so you could take my naughty ass like you deserve."

Usagi grinned as she began to slowly grind her length between the swimsuit covered cheeks of Makoto's plush bottom, enjoying the sensation of her sensitive skin gliding along the thin material.

"Usagi-sama, please, I don't care if you have to pull the crotch of my suit aside, just please pound your naughty Mako's ass!" the green-eyed girl pleaded as she looked back at the smirk on Usagi's face.

Usagi obliged her tall lover, sinking her now well lubed rod into the tight but welcoming anus of the Jovian warrior. Mako's hands grabbed the sheets beneath her and squeezed with all she had, her knuckles going bone white.

Mako had taken a precaution as well to shove her face into the pillow beneath her, her cacophonous moans being muffled by it, her body lovingly encased in the swimsuit still bouncing in time to her beloved's thrusts.

Makoto felt Usagi's hands place themselves on her hips, pulling and pushing her in time with those powerful thrusts, and she utterly surrendered herself to her queen's control.

Here she was, the maiden of lightning, thunder incarnate, bent over and willingly, entirely, submitting to her queen, and she couldn't have been happier as she felt her asshole be ravaged over and over by that thick dick splitting her tender ass apart.

Mako wasn't a masochist per say, but she was enjoying how the pain and pleasure were amplifying each other as the former slowly turned into the other, the slapping of Usagi's hips into her ass and the sensation of how euphoric the thrusts themselves had blasted her mind into near haywire status.

Usagi, in her lust filled state, gripped the already tight material of Mako's swimsuit at the hips, pulling tight, making Mako moan in pain as the suit was pulled even tighter against her body, until the already taut seams gave way, ripping the suit completely off of her tall brunette lover with her bare hands, leaving her as bare as Usagi, the remnants of the skimpy one-piece quickly tossed to the floor as Usagi pounded into Mako with wild abandon.

Mako's body involuntarily danced with miniature bolts of electricity as she started to unconsciously tap into her power, so in tune with her powers was she that she could tap into them even in such throes of passion, and just as she suddenly let out a euphoric scream of delight, outside of her home, without any warning or a single cloud in the sky, a sudden bolt of lightning lit up the night sky.

Mako's bodd shook and shuddered with each throb of Usagi's royal rod, as each pulsating swell made her already tender backside swell with it, her dutiful body accepting its task.

The two waited until they both ran out of what strength they had left, finally collapsing into a pile of overheated flesh and sweat, Usagi still buried inside of Mako's Amazonian behind, though she had gone flaccid enough that Mako's ass was no longer stretched to nine tenths of painfully pleasurable.

After what felt like an eternity of floating back from cloud nine, the two finally opened their eyes, looking at the clock on the nightstand, Usagi carefully looping her arms around the taller woman's waist. It had in total only been about twenty minutes since they had begun their little tryst on the bed, but what a lovely twenty minutes it was.

And then Mako giggled despite herself, "You know, my dear Usagi-sama, I had started preparing this wonderful bath for the both of us before you came in. I am sure after our heavenly time together, you wouldn't object to a little, tending to in the bath?" Mako suggested with an audible flutter to her voice.

Usagi smiled and kissed the neck of the taller senshi, whispering in her ear "No need to be so formal my dear Mako-chan, and yes, I would love a little time in the onsen with you~"

The two managed, via leaning on each other for support due to wobbly legs, to get into the onsen, to first rinse off any sweat and get such impurity of the body washed away, simply sinking into the tub together, spending the rest of the night bathed in the warm water smelling of cinnamon and apples, Usagi resting comfortably in the lap of the former princess of Jupiter, and she couldn't have been happier.

 **X~ SM ~X**

And here we are my dear readers, two self-contained yet connected stories of passion and utter decedent debauchery on full display, and I must say, I am quite proud of myself, even if it took me longer than I would like to finish it.

But to quote the toy repairman in "Toy Story 2", 'Ya can't rush art!'.

And speaking of art, I would be remiss if I did not allow my good friend and frequent collaborator, Major Mike Powell III, to say a few words. Hermano, the floor is yours.

 _ **(Major) Chuckles as he steps up, petting O-kun as he passes him**_

Well, witnessing this story coming to life was absolutely delightful, my friend. Thank you~

And also, just so you know folks...this isn't the last you'll hear from us~

Ohhh no, no, no~

There's quite more to go here, we have already started on a glorious~ Bonus Tape for this little joint story.

Please, look forward to it~

 **(Omega)** And of course, if you would like to let your feelings on this story be known, the absolute best way you can do that is by leaving a review on the story. A favorite is good, yes, but a review that tells us what you did and did not like about the story helps us improve as writers, plus it allows you to have actual input on the stories you read. And believe it or not, Major and I read EVERY review we get.

 **(Major)** Yup. Absolutely. Yes, we do. Yes, we so~ do.

So, please, long, productive, detailed, awesome reviews, 'k~?

All of that said, thanks for reading and have an awesome day~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **(Omega)** Later you fine folks, see you all soon!


End file.
